1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric handheld machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric handheld machine tool is already known from Published German patent application document DE 198 09 135 A1. The known electric handheld machine tool has an operating element that is manually adjustable, in response to whose operation a torque coupling, situated between an electric motor and a tool spindle is changed in its type of operation. In a first functional range of the operating element, in this context, using the operating element, the maximum torque to be transmitted via the torque coupling is manually preselectable at various steps, while in the second functional range of the operating element, to set the type of operation “percussion drilling” and “drilling”, the torque coupling is connected rigidly, that is, it acts as a blocking coupling.
Moreover, such electric handheld machine tools typically have a planetary gear having at least two gears, so that an operator is able to choose between a rapid gear (2nd gear) having a low torque and a slow gear (1st gear) having a high torque. Furthermore, these gearings have one or more additional functions, such as an adjustable torque limitation, a switch-off function for the torque limitation for drilling, a percussion drilling function that can be switched in, a rotary blow function that can be switched in or a hammer blow function that can be switched in. To do this, typically an operating element that is present in the electric handheld machine tool has to be operated. It is disadvantageous, in this context, that interrupting the current work being carried out is required for this, since the additional operating element has to be adjusted using the other hand, while the first hand is holding the handheld machine tool.